Celos
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Los celos muchas veces hacen que abras los ojos a la verdad... Genzo x Lily


**Celos.**

Lily Del Valle no sabía qué hacer. Todo parecía andar bien en su pequeño mundo, era feliz, tenía una buena carrera, trabajaba de médica en el mejor hospital de Europa, un lindo y acogedor departamento, buenos amigos, un estupendo auto... Parecía que la vida le sonreía, pero de la noche a la mañana, como suele sucederle a todas las personas, su suerte había dado un giro distinto...

¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué se acercaba tanto a él? No es que a Lily le importara, mejor dicho, no debería importarle, pero el caso era que esa muchacha la desconcertaba. Aki Yamazaki, se llamaba ella, era una chica linda, dulce y muy amable, el prototipo de cualquier hombre según pensaba Lily, y ahora ella se encontraba ahí, tras de su hombre y sin ninguna contemplación para con la chica Del Valle. Y sin embargo, Lily se negaba a reconocer que estaba celosa, no tenía por qué, Genzo Wakabayashi era únicamente un amigo de ella, no era su novio ni mucho menos su esposo, Lily no tenía derecho aparente a replicar pero... La verdad es que ella ardía en deseos de golpear a la intrusa.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lily?.- le preguntó Sanae Ozhora, amiga de Lily y de Genzo, y prima de Aki.- Te he notado muy rara a últimas fechas...

- He tenido mucho estrés, eso es todo.- replicó Lily, acomodando algunos papeles pertenecientes a los expedientes de algunos de sus pacientes.- Ya sabes, mi trabajo es agotador.

- ¿Es eso, o es que Genzo tiene que ver en el asunto?.- preguntó Sanae, quien era muy receptiva para adivinar este tipo de situaciones.

- Es el trabajo, Sanae.- mintió Lily, sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos.- No veas moros con tranchete donde no hay.

Lily se mordió los labios. Genzo Wakabayashi era el portero del equipo Hamburgo, el equipo alemán que había ganado la liga alemana ese año, gracias sobre todo a la magnífica actuación que él había tenido durante la temporada, y a pesar de ser japonés, el joven tenía a muchas chicas tras de sí, era tremendamente famoso y se le consideraba como uno de los mejores guardametas de todo el mundo... Genzo y Lily se había conocido una vez que él se lastimó una mano y tuvo que acudir al servicio de urgencias del hospital en donde ella trabajaba y donde ella incluso lo atendió. Debido a su lesión, Genzo tuvo que acudir varias veces al hospital en donde Lily, quien se estaba especializando en medicina del deporte, lo atendió en todas las ocasiones y así poco a poco fue surgiendo una amistad entre ambos jóvenes. No era como tal una relación de noviazgo, pero lo parecía ya que Genzo y Lily eran muy unidos, iban al cine, a comer, a pasear, ella iba a verlo a los partidos y él iba por ella al hospital cuando salía muy noche de trabajar. Todos sus conocidos creían que había algo entre ellos, aunque lo cierto era que Genzo y Lily nunca habían hablado sobre eso.

- Me gusta estar contigo.- era lo que Genzo le decía a Lily, cuando estaban juntos.- A tu lado, me siento tranquilo y feliz.

- Yo me siento igual.- era todo lo que respondía Lily.

Miradas y abrazos ocasionales, roces con los codos, roces con las manos, nada de besos o algo más íntimo, todo parecía ser de lo más casual pero lo cierto era que Genzo se había negado a salir con otras chicas y Lily rechazaba todas las invitaciones que les hacían sus compañeros de trabajo. Sin quererlo, se habían convertido en una pareja, aun cuando no tenían un acuerdo establecido como tal. Lily, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a esperar con emoción sus salidas con Genzo, ansiaba verlo aparecer y anhelaba escuchar su voz y ver su sonrisa. Sus amigas y conocidas le decían que se estaba enamorando, pero Lily no quería hacer caso. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, Lily sentía que Genzo se había convertido en una sombra que iría siempre con ella, a cada paso que diera...

Y entonces apareció Aki. Ella era la prima de Sanae Ozhora (esposa del mejor amigo de Genzo) y fue en su tiempo la primera novia de Genzo, su primer amor, una relación que aparentemente había quedado inconclusa según palabras del propio portero, y Lily, al saber que Aki estaba en Alemania, se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella había ido a concluir lo que había dejado empezado... Genzo, en cuanto supo que Aki estaba en el país, no dejó de hablar de ella y pasaba todo su tiempo disponible con ella, y cuando Lily los veía solo era para saludarlos, e inevitablemente Aki siempre andaba prendada del brazo de Genzo.

- Perdona, creo que hoy no podré salir a comer contigo.- decía Genzo, cuando se topaba con Lily.- Aki quiere que le muestre la ciudad.

- Claro.- Lily sonreía, ocultando sus celos.- No te preocupes, que yo quedé en salir con alguien.

- ¿Ah, en serio?.- Genzo lucía desconcertado y muy poco feliz ante esta noticia.- Bueno, en ese caso... Te veré después...

- Claro.- asentía Lily, al tiempo que se alejaba.

"No sé a quién trato de engañar", pensaba Lily, apretando los puños. "No me puedo concentrar, no puedo dormir, no puedo pensar en nada que no sea en Genzo con esa chica. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?".

Lily se sentía mal, se sentía dolida, furiosa e impotente al verlos juntos, pero ella se negaba a reconocer que estuviera celosa. Ya había demasiadas chicas enamoradas de Genzo, demasiadas muchachas babeando por el portero, Lily se negaba a aceptar que ella fuera otra... No, no eran celos de mujer, eran celos de amiga, no había que pensar en cosas que no eran...

Y sin embargo, Lily sabía que se estaba engañando a sí misma...

- Deberías decirle lo que sientes.- le dijo Sanae a Lily, un día en que ella ya no pudo ocultar lo mal que se sentía.

- ¿Decirle qué cosa a quién?.- Lily fingió demencia.

- A Genzo.- replicó Sanae.- Que estás enamorada de él.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!.- protestó Lily, algo ofuscada.- Él y yo somos amigos, nada más...

- Deja ya de engañarte.- la interrumpió Sanae.- Tú amas a Genzo¿por qué te empeñas en negarlo?

- Porque él está con Aki.- murmuró Lily, muy triste.- Ella es su primer amor, y por tanto, el verdadero¿o no?

- No siempre el primer amor es el verdadero.- negó Sanae.- Además, Aki tiene años de no buscar a Genzo, no creo que el sentimiento entre ambos sea el mismo que cuando eran niños.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso, Sanae?.- quiso saber Lily, sonriendo levemente.- Aki es tu prima.

- Pero ella le rompió el corazón a alguien que es como mi hermano.- respondió Sanae, suspirando.- Y porque sé que tú puedes hacer feliz a Genzo. No te rindas, dile lo que sientes, no permitas que Aki se imponga... Además, podría asegurar que Genzo también siente algo por ti, no lo había visto así nunca con ninguna chica, eres alguien importante para él, que de eso no te quede duda.

Lily lo pensó por unos instantes; la verdad era que ella no deseaba ver a Genzo con Aki, Lily quería a Genzo para ella y solo para ella, lo amaba y era inútil el seguirlo negando... Además, ella era la mujer que había estado siempre al lado de Genzo, la mujer que estuvo alentándolo en los últimos partidos, era injusto que una desaparecida viniese a caer de la nada a querer quitarle a Lily algo que era suyo...

Para sorpresa de Lily, sin embargo, Genzo se paró en el hospital un día. Ella, al verlo llegar, tuvo la loca y estúpida idea de regresarle el golpe y se dispuso a darle celos al portero, más que nada tratando de probar si en verdad él estaba interesado en ella. Así pues, en cuanto Genzo llegó, Lily se puso a hablar con un compañero de trabajo que estaba interesado en ella, coqueteándole todo lo que podía. Ella vio a través del reflejo de un vidrio de ventana el cómo Genzo torcía la boca en un gesto de desagrado al ver la escena. Lily soltó dos o tres comentarios más y sonrió coquetamente a su compañero antes de dirigirse hacia Genzo. Éste, muy serio, simplemente le dijo que había ido a ver cómo se encontraba, pero que al parecer se notaba que estaba muy bien.

- Creo que ni notaste mi presencia.- gruñó Genzo, enojado.- Ya tienes de seguro quién te lleve a comer¿no?

- No creí que te molestara, como pasas todo el tiempo con Aki... .- Lily soltó la indirecta como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Sí, pero aun así... .- Genzo apretó los puños.- No pensé que me cambiarías tan fácilmente por otro. Pero bueno, qué me importa.

Y sin decir nada más, Genzo se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Lily sonrió, algo satisfecha: evidentemente, Genzo también estaba celoso... Y ella no fue la única que lo notó. Detrás de Genzo, entró Aki y después de titubear un poco, se dirigió hacia Lily y la invitó a comer. Según lo dijo la propia Yamazaki, ella tenía algo muy importante qué hablar con Del Valle. Lily aceptó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y entonces Aki le soltó la sopa: ella quería saber si entre Lily y Genzo había algo más que una simple amistad. Sin embargo, Lily no se lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente...

- Quiero saber porque estoy interesada en Genzo.- dijo Aki, sinceramente.- Siempre he estado enamorada de él, pero por andar viajando por el mundo no he podido estar a su lado. Yo lo quiero, y bueno, no me agradó saber que hay alguien más tras él.

- No es que seamos novios ni nada similar.- negó Lily, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.- Solo somos muy buenos amigos...

- ¿Amigos íntimos?.- Aki no daba su brazo a torcer.- Escucha, no me taches de tonta. Vi la cara que Genzo puso cuando te vio con otro hombre, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Le gustas, y por eso quiero saber si el sentimiento es correspondido, porque sino lo es, créeme que no lo voy a dejar ir, será mío.

- ¿Sabes algo?.- a Lily le molestó la manera en como Aki le dijo las cosas.- Inténtalo todo lo que quieras. Yo también voy a pelear por él, porque sí, el sentimiento es correspondido, yo también lo quiero.

- Aki se puso pálida al escuchar esto, pero puso al mal tiempo buena cara, y se levantó de la mesa con mucha dignidad, diciéndole a Lily que más le valía esforzarse un poco más, porque al paso que iba, Aki iba a ganarse el corazón de Genzo.

- Suerte de todos modos.- gruñó Aki, a manera de despedida.

Lily sonrió, pensando en que cualquier cosa que Aki hiciera, la iba a superar. Sin embargo, la mexicana no pensó que en algún momento su rival japonesa pudiese llegar a ser tan aventada, más que nada porque Aki parecía ser alguien más bien reservada. Lily, decidida a no dejarse vencer, fue a buscar a Genzo al campamento del Hamburgo, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho... Lo que Lily vio, a medio campo de juego, fue a Aki abrazando a fuerza con Genzo.

- Te quiero.- le dijo ella a él, al tiempo que lo besaba.

Lily sintió que se le rompió el corazón, y sin querer dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y de sorpresa. Genzo alcanzó a escucharla y se soltó de Aki, justo en el momento en que Lily salía corriendo de ahí.

- ¡Lily, espera!.- gritó Genzo, echando a correr tras Lily.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- quiso saber Aki, algo molesta.

- Lo siento, Aki.- respondió Genzo, mirándola con sinceridad.- Tú sabes cuánto te quise anteriormente, pero ahora, a quien amo es a Lily. Lo siento, ya no puedo tener nada contigo...

Y sin agregar nada más, Genzo salió tras Lily a todo correr, intentando alcanzarla...

Lily no se lo podía creer. Estaba herida, dolida, furiosa, enojada, celosa... Y tremendamente triste... Por idiota, por negar sus sentimientos, ahora el hombre que ella amaba estaba en brazos de otra. Lily se recriminó a sí misma por ser tan idiota, su corazón le dolía al grado de hacerla gritar... Ella no pudo más, y se detuvo junto a un árbol, bastante alejada de la cancha en donde vio a Genzo y a Aki. Lily se sentó a la sombra del árbol y, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando su frente en sus rodillas, la chica lloró amargamente, hasta que sintió que alguien se paró junto a ella.

- Te he estado buscando por todos lados.- Genzo se hincó frente a ella.- Lo que viste hace rato era...

- No me des explicaciones.- lo interrumpió Lily, furiosa, intentando irse.- No soy nada más que una simple conocida tuya y no tienes por qué decirme el qué andabas haciendo con esa chica.

- ¿Y por qué estás llorando tan enojada?.- Genzo la tomó por los brazos, impidiéndole marcharse.- Déjame que te explique, por favor.

- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada!.- gritó Lily.

- ¡Pero yo sí quiero hacerlo!.- gritó Genzo.- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Llevo días intentando decirte que no quiero que pienses que entre Aki y yo hay algo, porque no es verdad.

- ¿Y ese beso?.- increpó Lily, sin mirarlo.- ¿Me vas a decir que no significó nada?

- ¡No, no significó nada para mí, porque Aki me estaba confesando que aun me quiere, pero justo estaba yo por decirle que yo ya no la quiero a ella!.- replicó Genzo.- ¡Tienes que creer que esto es cierto!

- ¿Y por qué habría de importarme si esto es cierto o no?.- gruñó Lily.

- ¡Porque yo te amo a ti!.- respondió Genzo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- Te amo, y quiero que estés conmigo.

Lily no supo qué decir; Genzo la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso largo y cargado de sentimientos. Y ella, poco a poco, fue cayendo en el embrujo... La chica le echó los brazos al cuello a él y entonces ambos se fundieron en un intenso abrazo... Después de besarse por un buen rato, Lily se separó de Genzo y soltó una risilla nerviosa. La joven estaba aturdida, nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, sentía una enorme felicidad en su interior.

- ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?.- preguntó Genzo, mirando a Lily con ternura.- Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, pero no sabía si tú sentías lo mismo por mí.

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, es solo que... .- Lily se echó a reír, muy nerviosa.- No sé por qué me negaba a creerlo, tuvo que venir alguien de tu pasado para que yo me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti... No sé si... No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú me hubieras dicho que aun la amas...

- Eso solo hubiera sido posible de no haberte conocido.- sonrió Genzo.- Pero desde que te vi, supe que te quería a mi lado para siempre...

Genzo y Lily se volvieron a besar, disfrutando al fin del amor mutuo que se profesaban y que por tanto tiempo habían querido demostrarse...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Tengo que admitir que este fic es muy, pero muy tonto. Me paso, tiene una trama muy trillada y un final de lo más obvio, jajajaja, es de los fics que menos me han gustado, pero bueno, lo escribí en el 2007 para un reto y de casualidad me lo encontré por ahí. Lo publico más que nada para no dejarlo en el olvido; quizás a unos cuantos les cause una úlcera péptica el leerlo xD.


End file.
